Together Forever
by JenniferXNeedy
Summary: Ginger and Brigitte are working on their movie, but it's based off of their real life. Ginger is glad to play the older sister, but doesn't want to follow the script. Brigitte wants to make Ginger her "good girl", but will Ginger allow Brigitte to take over, even if B is really the older sister? Will B finally collar her little wolf? Or will Ginge finally be dominant?
1. Chapter 1

**GINGER SNAPS**

**Ginger x Brigitte**

_**Together Forever.**_

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

_I__'m sitting on my bed, slowly dragging a knife against my skin, when my sister (and best friend), Brigitte, walks in. I smile at her. She nods at me. I wish she would smile more. I stand up and I walk to her, the knife still in my hand._

_"Wrists are for girls. I'm slitting my throat." I look down at her, grinning._

_She grins back and looks up into my eyes._

_I know what she wants._

_Slowly, I lean down and I nibble her bottom lip._

"**CUT! WHAT THE HELL, GINGE!" **The director yells. I growl silently. I back away from B.

"Chill! I was improvising."

"ON WHAT?! THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE SCRIPT!"

I flip him off. B laughs.

Brigitte sighs. "T-take five," she says quietly and walks out of the room, and I quickly follow her. I can hear her heartbeat, and it takes everything in me not to bite her.

Ok, so I know we're working on a movie, but it's actually based on our real story. Me and B are actual werewolves. I just found out a way to hide our form, so now, in the movie, I can make myself look like I did throughout the change. It freaks some of the cast out, but, like I care.

"You ok, B?"

"F-...fine."

"You're lying, what have I told you about lying?" I glare slightly. She frowns and mumbles sorry. I kiss her on the cheek.

"It's ok. C'mon, we need to get back," I grab her wrist gently and I lead her back to the set.

**"ALRIGHT, TAKE TWO!" **The director yells.

I see him whisper something about a "gag reel", or "behind the scenes", or something.

_"C'mon, B, suicide is like the ultimate FUCK YOU! It's the pact, we promised we go out together, one way or another."_

_"Yeah, we were EIGHT."_

_"Sooo?_

_Out by sixteen or dead in this scene, but together forever." I hold my hand out, and I shake it slightly._

_"United against life as we know it." Brigitte says and squeezes my hand._

We finish rehersal after awhile, and me and B walk to our hotel, covered in fake blood, freezing our asses off.

"T-they said it would be warm," Brigitte stammers from the cold.

"They fucking lied."

She chuckles and I drag her into the bathroom of our hotel.

"I find it weird that you're playing the older sister, when in real life, I'm actually older." Brigitte says logically.

"So? I fucking love it! I can finally be the motherfucking boss, bitch!" I joke.

She glares and suddenly pins me to the wall.

"W-what the fuck, B?" I stare at her.

"Bad girl."

Those two words make my knees go weak, and they buckle, and B throws me onto the floor, and climbs on top of me.

"B-Brigitte, we gotta take a fu-fucking bath!" I whimper as she claws my back, which is extremely sensitive...

"So? Be a good girl, and maybe I'll let you up," she whispers seductively as she bites my neck. I groan loudly, and I writhe beneath her.

"F-fuck, B! Lemme up!" I growl out, my fangs starting to show.

"Fine, but you own, fucker."

I stand up quickly and I push her out of the bathroom.

"I don't owe you shit."  
"Sure, little sis. I'll deal with you tonight."

"Oh fuck me!" I murmur as I turn on the water.

Wait...

"I heard that."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, B!"

"I'd rather fuck you."

"IGNORING YOU."  
"Then why are you replying?"

"I-...URGH!"

She laughs evilly.

**God please save me. I'm probably about to be raped by my fucking sister.**

**Huh, not that bad of a thought. Heheheh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I moan softly as the warm water washes over my skin, the water that goes down the drain is tinged pink with the fake blood. _So help me God if it isn't warm blood next time, I'm kicking their asses!_ I think, rubbing my shoulders. I hear B knock on the door.

"Hurry up."

"Bite me."

"Okay," I hear the door handle rattle, and then fall off.

**_FUCK. SHE PICKED THE DAMN LOCK?! WHEN DID SHE LEARN THAT?! _**I mentally yell. She suddenly pulls back the curtain, her clothes already off, and she slams me against the wall, and I wince.

She leans down and kisses my neck, grinning, and sinks her fangs and teeth into my neck.

"A-aaahhh….~," I moan cutely, clawing her shoulders, and tilting my neck to the side to give her more room.

"Good girl," she whispers, and I shudder violently.

_God,_ I think, _she knows I like to be praised. I'm screwed._

_Literally…_

Blood (real blood, for the record), starts to trickle down my neck from my wound. I growl quietly, and she claws my black in an upside down C motion, and my knees buckle.

"Nnngh…" I moan/whimper, holding on to her for support. "Beg, Ginge, you know the rules," she whispers in my ear, and nibbles on my earlobe.

"Urgh, B… c'mon, please…."

She stares at me.

I lean in and whisper in her ear seductively, four words she can't refuse:

"I need you, B."

She grabs me, turns off the water, and drags me into the bedroom. She throws me onto the bed, and climbs on top of me, biting my collarbone. Suddenly, I feel something around my neck, my hands reach up to find my punk dog collar, and I blush brightly.

"Here's the deal, Ginger, you make a single sound, I punish you, you stay quiet, and I'll cuddle with you tonight."

Now, I may be a supper motherfucking badass, but I have a cuddle bunny side that only B knows about.

**_And I'm keeping it that way, you fuckers tell anyone, I'll hunt you down, eat your dog, and then you. And if you don't have a dog, I'll eat whatever pet your family owns, even if that pet is your brother or something, I don't fucking know, I'm hungry, shit._**

"Y-you're on."

"Okay, the deal starts….now."

She slowly licks down the valley between my breasts, turning her head slightly to nip at either breast, and I bite me lip. I reach over to the nightstand and grab a piece of satin cloth, and put it in my mouth, tying it behind my head.

She chuckles. I glare. God, fucking bitch, but I love her with all my heart.

Why do I have to be a fucking sub?!

She moves down further and spreads my legs, and leans down, biting my pubic mound, and I twitch.

_God, I want to yell so badly._

_And she knows it._

_Maybe I should just try to cum really quick, maybe that'll work…_

She kisses the bite mark, and travels down further, licking my clit and my hips buck, and I bite down even harder on the cloth. _C'mon, cum fast, cum fast, fuck! _I mentally scream, and she suddenly bites my clit, and I resist the urge to cry out.

Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, fuck, motherfucking FUDGE MUFFINS, FUCK!

Suddenly, two fingers are rammed inside of me, and my clit is bit harder. Tears spring into my eyes, and I rip the cloth in half, panting heavily. Thankfully, panting doesn't count as sound in our deal.

Her fingers arch upward, and I ram my head back against the headboard, and I cum.

I cum like motherfucking crazy!

She grins and licks her lips, and begins to lick up my juices. I pant heavily, knowing I can't even whimper until she says I can.

After a few minutes, she's done, and nods to me, and I let out a very long whimper and sigh.

"Jesus H. Christ!" I yell loudly.

She chuckles and sits up, caressing my stomach lovingly.

"C-can we cuddle now, fuck," I mumble quietly, pulling her to me.

"Of course," she pulls up the covers and I move closer to her, nuzzling her neck.

She kisses my forehead and she falls asleep.

As I start to doze off, I randomly murmur:

"Fudge muffins."

(A/N: Fudge muffins is what I say so I don't cuss.)


End file.
